Interview with the Outers
by Fuseki
Summary: A stupid story I wrote while I got bored....


*cracks knuckles and sighs* Now. This story is property of Nep*. Steal it and I'll hang you by your toes from the Brooklyn Bridge....or something closer to Ohio.  
  
*Disclaimer* What?! You're bugging me again? You're such an-- oh, disclaimer. *Reads long document* Ah. Ok. *Signs it* Sailormoon peoples do not belong to me. Sadly...they belong to a chick in Japan named Naoko Takeuchi.  
  
Now, on wid da stor-ray! *Oh, geez....I'm a natural Fred Durst...* There'll be no indents 'cause this is a little bit confusing...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Interview with the Outer Senshi  
  
Here I am. At the apartment where the Outer Senshi currently live...I'm going to be-- turn on the damn camera!!  
  
*Cameraman, Bob, turns on the camera*  
  
*Drops her microphone* Turn the light off! You're blinding me!  
  
*Bob turns the light tune down*  
  
Sucker...*pushes her glasses back up on her nose as she regains her calm and pushes a button by the side of the elevator* We'll be visiting the Outers and asking them questions to--  
  
Bob: You mean an interview?  
  
Shutup! I didn't ask you! *gets into the elevator as the doors open, calling Bob with, and getting hit by the camera a few times* Sucker...  
  
At the apartment....  
  
*knocks on the door* Helloooo. *knocks again, louder* No one's answering..... Open up!  
  
*Haruka opens the door, but she continues knocking, this time harder....and I think you can guess what happened...*  
  
Haruka: Ma'am...uh. Woman! *stops knocking and blinks, totally and completely clueless*  
  
Ah! Haruka! *turns to the camera and motions towards Haruka as she talks* This is Haruka, and Sailor Uranus. And she--turn the damn camera back on!  
  
*Bob turns it on* And keep it on!  
  
Anyway...*turns to Haruka, who simply looks at her like she's Pee Wee Herman on crack or something* We're here from the Channel 1,206 News Station to interview you and the other Outer Senshi. May we come in?  
  
Haruka: Uh...sure. *backs away from the door, allowing Bob and herself to wander into the rather spacious apartment.*  
  
Oooooo. Ahhhhh... *takes photos* Big balcony, glass doors, expensive stuff that simply screams to be knocked over. I could get used to this...oh, what I would-- Oh, Michiru!  
  
*Michiru walks up, standing beside Haruka and looping an arm around her waist* We're here to interview the Outer Senshi.  
  
Michiru: Ah. I see. Well, takes a seat on the sofa. And take off your shoes. There're slippers by the door. *Michiru motions to the sofa and the slippers by the door, while Bob hands the camera to Haruka, who glares at him, as he changes into the slippers*  
  
Thank you, Michiru. *Also changes into slippers.*  
  
*Bob takes the camera back from Haruka and walks around, getting a few closeups of Michiru's behind*  
  
*Walks over and smacks Bob while he gets another closeup and allows Haruka to beat the crap out of him while she handles the camera*  
  
*Setsuna and Hotaru walk out of the kitchen, both carrying plates of cookies, which they set on the table in front of the sofa*  
  
Oh! *scrambles over to the other two senshi, successfully tripping over a cordless phone* Hotaru! Setsuna! *dusts herself off, and brushes a few strands of hair out of her face* I'm here to interview the Outer Senshi. And since your all here please take a seat.  
  
*Haruka and Michiru also walk over and takes seats next to Hotaru and Setsuna*  
  
Now..*takes a seat on a chair and whips out a little notepad, flipping through pages of doodles, including a flip cartoon of Bob falling into oblivion, until she gets to the questions that she plans on asking the Outers*  
  
*clears her throat and smiles, then makes sure that Bob, a rather deformed and broken Bob, is holding the camera* On to business. Haruka, is it true that you and Michiru have a relationship?  
  
Haruka: *blushes* Yes, yes, it is. And I'm not afraid to say it. *Haruka and Michiru hold hands* I just want to say that I love Michiru with all my heart.  
  
*Grabs fistfuls of Kleenex and wipes away buckets of tears* That was so sweet. Oh..I'm gonna cry.  
  
Bob: But you are crying...  
  
Shutup! You just ruined a perfect depression moment...Sucker. Anyway...*clears her throat and straightens in her seat* Setsuna? Is it true that you're over 1,000 years old?  
  
Setsuna: Uh, yea. And not a wrinkle!  
  
Oooo! *squeals* Tell me your secret!  
  
Setsuna: Well, everyday I put on this cream around my eyes and mouth. Then-- *Setsuna and her go on chatting for another half an hour, while Haruka and Michiru leave....to do...stuff.* (I have a very sick mind....I know...but hey, what else can I do? I'm bored...)  
  
Half hour later...  
  
*Haruka and Michiru come out of the back bedroom just in time to see Bob leave*  
  
Michiru: They left?  
  
*Hotaru, who was actually busy torturing the poor, defenseless cookies during the whole thing, nodded*  
  
Haruka: Not much of an interview. Oh well. At least they're gone...  
  
*The Outers settle down on the couch to enjoy the evening alone...with no one to bother them..until the next time a reporter stops in.....*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, ok. It sucked. I just got bored and decided to write a stupid story. Bwahaha...I'm such the comedian. *Sarcasm detected*  
  
*Autobot reads the story*  
  
Autobot: No Bunny Detected...  
  
Sucker.... 


End file.
